Let's Play
by Nauki Yasha
Summary: In Feudal Japan, Kagome and the others are bored out of their mind. What will she conjure up for them to do, and who will win?


"Let's Play"  
  
They all sat outside on the steps to the entrance of the temple completely bored. Miroku was so bored, he didn't bother to comment on the village girls that walked by, giggling. Kagome sat on the steps staring off, thinking to herself. Sango stood beside them holding Hirakatsou, her eyes closed. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome, like always, his back leaned against the post. Nauki was laid on her side, her head on Inuyasha's leg. Shippou was on his stomach staring at the ground as he made circles with his finger.  
"Man, can it get any quieter," Inuyasha griped. "I've never been this bored in my entire life."  
Miroku conked Inuyasha on the top of his head with the staff he held in his hand. "That ought to make it more interesting for you." He retrieved the staff.  
"Normally, I would yellat you, or knock you senseless, but I'm too bored to care," Inuyasha said.  
Nauki looked up. She giggled in toddler hiccups, her eyes sparkling. She reached up, clapping her hands. *Do it again!*  
"Oh, you like it when I hit Inuyasha on the head," Miroku said, smiling at her. He popped Inuyasha again; this time a bit harder.  
Sango moved her head to watch. "What are you two up to now?"  
Nauki giggle-hiccuped again. She clapped her hands more at Miroku. He hit Inuyasha again, still a bit harder. She squealed. Inuyasha had had enough of it, he grabbed the staff from the monk. He glared at Miroku. "What's the big idea hitting me like that?!"  
"Nauki seems to like it. Just play along," Miroku said.  
"How about I hit you on the head, Miroku, maybe she'd like that," Inuyasha said.  
Nauki cooed watching them as they fought. Inuyasha snatched the staff away, then started to pop Miroku on the head. Kagome turned around annoyed. "Do you two mind?" Inuyasha stopped. Miroku rubbed his head gently. "Honestly, you act like a child!"  
"He started it," Inuyasha said, raising his voice.  
Kagome turned back around.  
"I wish there was something to do," Shippou griped.  
A little white bulb appeared over Kagome's head. "I know, we can all play a game! Nauki, you'd like that, right?"  
"Isn't that a bit childish," Inuyasha said putting his foot in his mouth.  
"Well it seems to me you and Miroku are acting like children, so you might as well play like some," Kagome said sharply. "Sango, do you want to play?"  
Sango put Hirakotsu down. "Why not? It's better than watching them fight."  
Miroku and Inuyasha both blinked, somewhat confused.  
Kagome led Sango and Nauki over to a tree. "O.k., I remember this game when I was little, it's loads of fun. Sango, can we use your chain?"  
Sango nodded as she reached into her kimono. She took the chain that she wore to bring down her enemies off, then handed it to Kagome. "What are you going to do with it?"  
Kagome got a sly grin on her face, then held the chain as she whisked it around. "Oh, I have something in store for our little faithful dog demon. Oh, Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, noticing the chain. "What?"  
"Come here for a second," Kagome said sweetly.  
"No way! I see that chain you're holding," Inuyasha said as he stood up raising his fist at her.  
"Oh, what are you so afraid of? Don't tell me the strong Inuyasha is afraid of a little chain," Kagome said, taunting him from the distance.  
Inuyasha scowled. He crosses his arms, then stood up with his eyes closed as he raised his voice. "I'm not afraid of a chain! You think I can't break it if I wish!"  
"Then what's the problem," Miroku asked as he looked up at Inuyasha. "If you're not afraid of it, go to her and find out what she wants."  
Inuyasha was caught. "Fine. I'll go, but you're coming with me!" He reached down and grabbed the monk by the shoulder. He lifted Miroku up then dragged him along. "Now what did you want, Kagome?"  
"You're just a little paranoid aren't you," Sango asked as she watched them. She was holding onto Nauki's hand. The small girl was watching her family, not understanding what they were doing.  
"Huh?" Inuyasha let go of Miroku instantly. He had forgotten that he was still holding onto the monk's robe.  
"Alright, we're going to play a game that I used to play when I was little. It's called "Tiger in the tree"," Kagome started out. "What we're going to do is we're going to use Sango's chain and tie it around the tree like this." Kagome walked over then ran the chain around the tree carefully then hooked it.  
"So who is the tiger," Inuyasha asked following what his girlfriend was doing.  
"You are," Kagome said as she wrapped the chain around his waist. "What you're going to do is pretend you are a tiger and we are villagers who are trying to steal your food. You're going to chase us off, but if you can catch one of us, we are dead and out of the game. I let out a few yards from the tree to you so you can move around in a 360 degree and try to get us from all angles." Kagome smiled at him. She whispered in his ear. "Just don't play too rough because of Nauki. I'm trying to get her to be a little more open by playing with her."  
"Oh, I get it," Inuyasha said. He walked over to the tree then sat down crossing his legs.  
Kagome explained the game to Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Nauki. "If you get tagged, you're out of the game. Inuyasha can grab your arm, leg, or waist. He can't jump on you, throw things at you, or touch you in areas other than designated. Nor can you jump on him, or throw things at him."  
"I have a question," Sango asked. "Are we suppose to run at him one at a time, or all at once?"  
"You can all run at him at one time. It makes things more fun. You can also insult him to entice him a little," Kagome said smiling like a sly fox.  
Miroku closed his eyes as he held his staff, grinning. "Oh, I do believe I am going to enjoy this."  
"O.k., Inuyasha go stand by the tree. Everyone walk up to him and stand about 3 feet away. When I say go, run away from him," Kagome said as they all stood where they were told. "Ready? GO!!"  
"Here I come," Inuyasha yelled as he started to run full force at them. He wasn't about to let anyone get away, especially Miroku since they always fought like brothers.  
Sango ran out of the way dodging the attempted grab at Miroku. She watched as she skidded on her stomach. Inuyasha had jumped over her, his claw outstretched ready to grab Miroku by any means possible.  
Miroku saw it coming all too well. He turned around just in time, barely missing Inuyasha grabbing onto his arm. "Hah! You're not going to get me that easily, Inuyasha!"  
Kagome ran around the tree than up behind Inuyasha. She ran at him, knowing his focus was on grabbing Miroku. Just as luck would have it, the chain stopped Inuyasha from going any further. He could of broke it if he wanted to, but they were playing a game after all so he stopped. "You need to start watching your back, Inuyasha," Kagome said from behind him her hand outstretched as she tried to grab onto him.  
Inuyasha jumped then did a spin in the air, landing fully behind her. "You're the one who should watch your back, Kagome." He grabbed onto her leg just as she tripped. "Hah! Now you're out!"  
Kagome sighed. She couldn't believe it. "Ah, and I had a really good plan, too..."  
"Yeah, but did you think past the intro," Inuyasha asked. He flung back as she sat up quickly her hand raised to smack him. "Heh," Inuyasha smiled, his eyes closed. "I'm starting to like this game."  
Kagome got up then moved out of the way. She sat down away from them. She was eager to see who would win. All someone had to do was tag Inuyasha.  
"Alright, who's next," Inuyasha said as he ran around. He started to move his arms around, attempting to grab Shippou by the tail.  
"Ah! Get away! Get away," Shippou yelled as he ran as fast as he could from Inuyasha. The poor kitsune was waving his hands in the air trying his best to flee from the dog demon.  
Miroku came running to aid Shippou, his staff at the ready. When he got within range, he popped Inuyasha upside the head. It wasn't enough to really hurt, just stun him a little.  
"Hey, Miroku what's the big idea?!"  
"Shippou, run," Miroku said as he dodged Inuyasha's claws. "Don't be sore, Inuyasha, Kagome didn't say we couldn't aid each other."  
"That's not the point!"  
Sango stood near the tree. She stood there watching them, then noticed Nauki, the small toddler, sitting by the tree. Sango kneeled down to look at her, smiling, her hands on the top of her knees. "You don't want to play, Nauki?"  
Nauki looked at her sadly. "I tan no tag papa..."  
"Aw, I'm sure you can. How about I help you, o.k.?" Sango smiled holding her finger up as the little girl nodded. "Come on, lets go get him together." She stood up then held onto the girl's hand as she made her way towards Inuyasha.  
"You're not playing fair," Inuyasha yelled as Miroku held him down. Miroku was sitting upon his back and it was annoying him like crazy.  
"You're the one to talk, Inuyasha," Shippou said with his small hand raised.  
Inuyasha squirmed. He flung a claw at Shippou who dodged it then jumped backwards. "Keep talking!"  
"All we have to do is tag you and you're automatically out," Miroku said confidently. "This is all too easy."  
"You have to TAG me, you moron, not sit on top of me," Inuyasha shot back. He couldn't be defeated this easily. Not him!  
"There isn't any rule against holding someone down. Just take your defeat like a man," Miroku said as he raised his hand gently. He let it hover right above Inuyasha's nose.  
Inuyasha moved his head around trying to avoid Miroku. There was no way he would go down like this! He couldn't! *That pervert is not going to win! I can't let him! I'll never hear the end of it!!* Inuyasha felt something holding onto his toe. "Miroku, if you're going to tag me, do it and leave my foot alone!"  
Miroku raised a brow as his hand stopped in mid-touch. "I'm not touching your foot." He looked behind them to see Nauki grabbing onto Inuyasha. She had tagged him fair and square. "Seems like someone else beat me to the punch."  
"Huh?" Inuyasha turned his head to see the toddler holding onto his toe. He sat up, thus throwing Miroku off. Leaning forward, Inuyasha looked the girl straight into her eyes. "Seems like you got me, Little." Inuyasha put his claw to his chest, rolled his eyes back, then fell backwards.  
"Inuyasha, you're going to scare her," Kagome said.  
"Ah?" Nauki got up then crawled on top of him. She patted his face as she sat on his chest. "I no tiww 'ou, Papa. It perten." Nauki squealed as she felt Inuyasha's arms grab her from behind.  
Inuyasha sat up quickly, grabbing her to him as he roared "I got you!". Nauki cooed sweetly at him. He scruffed the top of her head. "Heh, seems like you beat Miroku."  
"That means you get to be the tiger now," Sango said as she stood next to them.  
"I baby 'iger," Nauki said. "Tan 'Ango be a 'iger wif me?"  
"There's only suppose to be on-," Shippou got cut off by Inuyasha.  
"I don't see why not," he said. Inuyasha got up then set her on the ground. He took the chain off then laid it on the ground. "Alright, Little's it!"  
Miroku started to jog slowly, as did Inuyasha, so Nauki could catch them.  
Sango grabbed Miroku by the arm. "You're out, Miroku."  
Miroku sighed disapprovingly. "I forgot Sango was "it"."  
Kagome sat quietly watching them flee from the toddler. "Maybe I should have explained the rules better?" 


End file.
